ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Legacy
Avengers: Legacy is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by , serving as a part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2018. Synopsis The Avengers unite to fight evil threats as they deal with TBD. Characters Main *'Steve Rogers/Captain America' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Tony Stark/Iron Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'F.R.I.D.A.Y.' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (voiced by David Tennant as Banner and Kevin Michael Richardson as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (voiced by Wally Wingert) - TBD *'Janet van Dyke/The Wasp' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD *'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'T'Challa/Black Panther' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD Supporting *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Col. Nick Fury' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Phil Coulson' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD **'Commander Maria Hill' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts/Rescue' (voiced by Cindy Robinson, Michelle Ruff, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie, Grey Griffin, Elizabeth Daily, Jessica DiCicco, Cristina Pucelli, Carolyn Lawrence or Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Edwin Jarvis' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - TBD *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - TBD *'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'The Vision' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Dr. Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Rick Jones/A-Bomb' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Jane Foster' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Odin' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD * Antagonists *'Loki Laufeyson' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Hydra', consisting of: **'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (also voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Sinthea Schmidt/Sin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Dr. Arnim Zola' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - TBD **'Ophelia Sarkissan/Madame Hydra/Viper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Baron Wolfgang von Strucker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Masters of Evil/Dark Avengers', consisting of: **'Baron Helmut Zemo/Iron Patriot' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Emil Blonsky/Abomination/Dark Hulk' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** *'A.I.M.', consisting of: **'Yandroth/Scientist Supreme' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD **'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Ultron' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Thanos' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Whitney Frost/Madame Masque' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Justin Hammer' (also voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD **'Justine Hammer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Marco Scarlotti/Whiplash' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Melanie Mastor/Cyba' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Amora the Enchantress' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'M'Baku/Man-Ape' (voiced by David Oyelowo) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *Each season has a sub-title.